Shattered Hearts
by ItsNanna
Summary: After Katniss' boyfriend cheated on her, she moved back to District 12 to get over him. After 2 years, she moves back to District 2 for her dad got a new job and he brings her along with him to continue her studies. There, she meets the person she loathed the most. Witness as Katniss struggles with her relationships on her ex-boyfriend and friends. Modern Day AU.
1. Moving On

**Shattered Hearts**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever! Seriously. Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter may seem boring or something. I am also sorry if there are minor errors or mistake. Well, what do you expect for a 14 year-old? I mean, I know I won't that great. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the others. Happy Reading! And Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. They rightfully belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Chapter I

Moving On

* * *

_"A girl who cries the whole night then smile at the sunny day_

_only shows how strong you are."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

_The 15 year-old Katniss walked around the corridor to search for her 16 year-old boyfriend, Cato. She opened and peaked at every door she sees. Still, she can't find him. She began asking people about him yet she found no clue. She texted and called him for several times but she received no reply._

_Ever since they arrived at Marvel's house for the christmas party, he had already been gone. Guess he ditched her. Getting worried of her blonde boyfriend, she called Marvel, her boyfriends best buddy. After a few rings, he finally picked up._

_"Yo, Kitty Kat! What's up?" his voice quite slurry. Probably for drinking._

_"U-Umm, hi Marv. Have you seen Cato anywhere in the party? I can't find him. Has he already gone home?" Katniss asked._

_"Don't know for sure. Did you check any guest rooms?" he asks._

_"Yeah, but he's not there."_

_"How about the room with pink glitters?"_

_"Not yet. I didn't check it because I know how much he hated pink."_

_"Then why not search it. You never know what you might find."_

_"Ok, I'll try. Thanks Marvel."_

_"Anytime babe. See ya later."_

_"Yeah, see ya."_

_She hung up and looked for the door with pink glitters. She stopped when she heard moans and groans. She shrugged it off thinking that some of the guests are making out. As she gets nearer, the moans and groans only gets louder. When she reached the door, she stopped again. There she heard the moans get louder._

_"Fuck!" a deep, broad male voice said._

'Wait, is that Cato?' _she thought. Not being able to hold on longer, she gripped the door handle and open it._

_She stood wide-eyed at the sight she's seeing. Cato is on top of some blonde girl for what she thinks the name is Glitter or whatever. They are both naked and sweaty. Cato is wide-eyed as she is while the girl only smirked. Tears began running down her doll-like face._

_Cato immediately got off the girl and covered himself with a blanket. He held up a hand as if saying that all of this is a misunderstanding. Well, she understood correctly._

_"Wait! It's not what you think?" Cato reached for her arm but she yanked it away._

_"Then what is I'm suppose to think?! No wonder you never had enough time for me. It is because you're hooking up with some girl. What does she have that I don't?! Is it because I can't give you sexual needs?!" she snapped._

_"No, it's not like that."_

_"Hah! Oh really? Then what am I seeing now?"_

_"Katniss-"_

_"No! I don't need any of your explanation! Just go! You two deserved each other! We're over!" she interrupted him._

_She busted out of the room then across the hallway. She heard him called her many times but she ignored him. She got off the house and continued running in a random direction. She can't stop the tears that are coming out of her eyes. It just hurt so much._

_No wonder he'd been always saying excuses when she asked him to go out. Did he loved her really? She stopped then sat beside a tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and continued crying._

_She began about the times she had with him that was all for nothing. She began thinking about his strong arms and chest hugging her back that was all for nothing. She began thinking about his lips on her that was all for nothing. __**All for nothing**__._

_Once she stopped crying for what seemed like hours, she stood straight. Her shirts damp from all the tears. She looked at the piercing moonlight enjoying the night breeze._

_There she vowed to herself. Never she will be a crying weakling. Never will she be fooled by some damn jerk. Never will she be all nice and goody-goody. __**Never again**__._

* * *

_2 years later..._

"Wake up, Kat!" her sister, Prim, shouted while jumping up and down in her bed. Katniss groaned and covered her eyes with a pillow from the bright sunlight.

"5 more minutes..." Katniss pressed the pillow harder on her ears, covering it from her little sister's screams.

"You always say that! Your 5 minutes are like 5 days! Come on, Kat! You gotta go to District 2! It's already 7:49 AM, you know!" Prim scoffed and crossed her arms.

Katniss peeked at her pillow and looked at her sister only to see her glaring at her. She sighed and slammed her pillow to her side then threw the covers off of her. Prim's eyes lit up seeing her sister finally got up without her dragging her older sister downstairs. Well, it's not like she's that heavy.

Katniss rubbed her eyes and yawned lazily. "Is Dad up?" she asked.

Prim got off the bed and readjusted her messy bed. "Yep! He's already eating downstairs with Mom getting ready for work. You packed your things, didn't you?"

Kat shooked her head. "Not all though. Just clothes and stuff. What time are we going to head off anyways?"

Prim placed her index finger on her chin as if she's thinking too hard. "Well, for all I know the trains shifting around 8:40 or 8:45 AM. Oh and Mom said not to bring all the stuff since you and Dad can still use the house for, you know, vacation or something. She says that so that when there's an emergency, you won't need to look for some clothes or something. But it's okay to bring them all though. Besides, you might need them when you decide to visit us."

Katniss chuckled at her mother. She's always so caring and cautious. "Oh well, guess I can't say no to her. Are you really okay with only you and Mom here? I mean, you gotta need some self-defense or something."

Prim smiled at her overprotective sister. "No, we're alright. Plus, you should worry more about yourself. There's a lot of strong people out there. Maybe 10 times stronger at the citizens here."

"I'm not that weak. I train with Dad, Gale and Clove. Although I'm not really good with hand-to-hand combat but at least I know something. Plus, I always have my boot knives." she reassured.

Prim rolled her eyes. "Well, just don't act like Clove who always happens to throw her knives at the poor maids when they wake her."

Katniss snorted at her sister's joke. For a moment, her eyes were full of glee since her dad got a new job and the salary's more higher but it turned into loneliness seeing she have to leave her young little duck. Prim noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Katniss sighed heavily and fidgeted with her fingers. "Nothing. I just...you know."

"Ahh! You want to leave and go with dad but for some reason you don't want to because you can't leave Mom and me. Is that it?" Prim asked.

Katniss smiled sweetly at her sister. Yeah, she's good at mind-reading. She won't be suprised if her little sister will be a telepathist someday. Or so she thinks.

Prim finished rearranging her older sister's bed and grabbed her hand dragging her across the stairs. They arrived at the dining room and seated beside each other. Their parents smiled sweetly and greeted them. They both piled their plates and began eating.

"So Katniss, have you already packed your things?" her father, Jeffrey Everdeen, asked.

"Not really but I packed most of it. Just a little more arranging." Kat said while munching a cheese bun.

"Well, you better hurry. We don't want to miss the train, won't we?" her father joked.

"Yes, Dad. No need to be so punctual." Kat playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just reminding you, sweety. Did you already told Clove about us moving today?" her father raised an eyebrow.

"I told her yesterday. And thanks to you, she won't stop yapping about it." Kat pouted.

"Well, Clove is quite the loquacious type." Lilie said.

"Did she told any of your friends about this?" her father asked.

"Of course she did, duh. It's Clove we're talking about." she joked.

Jeff chuckled and stood straight, wiping his mouth with a soft napkin. "Anyways, hurry up and finish your food and I will take my shower. Farewell, my ladies." he bowed playfully and kissed Prim and Kat's mother, Lilie Everdeen, in the cheek. Prim giggled at this. Well, the romantico type.

The man in the house headed of to the bathroom to take some shower. As he showers, the three women continued chatting while sharing a laughter.

Lilie finished her last bite and wiped her mouth gently with a soft napkin. She stood up and dusted off invisible wrinkles on her nurse uniform. "Eat up and pack your things after you take a bath. You too, Prim. Well, take you to the train station later." her mother said.

"Wait, aren't you gonna go to work?" Kat asked.

Her mother smiled at her, "I'm going but we don't want to miss sending our goodbyes, don't we?"

"Yeah! We'll do our thing after you board the train." Prim said gleefully.

"You sure it's okay for you to miss school?"

"Of course. I can handle it. Plus, I still not finished in that science project." Prim reassured.

"Aww, thanks little duck." Kat hugged her sister and caressed her hair.

"No problem!" Prim hugged her back.

"Okay. Enough with the sister romance or you're gonna be late." their mother said.

"Okay!" they pulled off each other and continued eating.

* * *

"And remember to call your father or me if you're gonna come home late or you're going out with yours friends or you're going to have a sleepover or you're going to have a date. And learn to choose the right friends, okay? You never know when someone might stab you in the back or even make false rumors about you or even hurt you." her mother said rapidly because they barely had 5 minutes left for the train to go.

"Stop treating me like a kid, Mom. I promise to take full responsibility for myself. I'm 17 for God sakes. Remember about Gale." Kat pouted crossing her arms on her chest. Her mother had been yapping about her safety and things for the last hour. Even when they were at the car.

"But you need to take care of yourself. You don't know what might happen to you with your father gone." her mother insisted.

"Don't worry, Mom. I expect you to be happy not worry your eyes out."

"But I can't be that all carefree. Sure you are trained but the people are more trained and educated than you are."

Jeff sighed and placed his hand on Lilie's left shoulder, "Lil, don't worry. Kat's a very big girl. She can take care of herself. And if someone ever hurts her nor make her cry, I'll be sure to beat the daylights out of them. Okay?" he said reassuringly. **(A/N: Wait, is there even a word like that?)**

Lilie looked at her husband and nodded curtly. She looked at Katniss again, "Remember what I told you and if you need help don't bother to ask us. We will always be there for you." her mother smiled sweetly at her.

Kat smiled back and hugged her, "Thanks, Mom. Love you."

Lilie hugged her back, "No problem. That's why we are anyway. I love you too." she gently pulled her off of her and pointed at the train. "You better go, I'll expect you to come back with high grades and well, presents."

Kat rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah, Mom. But if I get more allowance." she smirked at her dad.

Jeff scratched the back of his head, "Well, that will depend on your grades or the occasions, I guess."

"Am I like an unwanted spirit here?" Prim said sarcastically.

Kat looked at her younger sister, she bent down and ruffled Prim's hair. "Of course not, Little Duck. You just need to grow a little more taller." she joked.

Prim rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to rub it in." she hugged her older sister. "I'll miss you." she whispered.

"I'll miss you, too. Take care of yourself out there." Kat carressed her hair.

"Hm-mhm. You too, Kat." Prim replied.

"As much as I don't want to break the whole sister thing, I kinda don't want to be late." their father joked.

Kat gently pushed out of her grasp and glared at her father. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get ready." she grabbed her things.

"Take care of Prim and yourself while we're gone. I'll call you always. I will send money if you need it." Jeff hugged Lilie and kissed her forehead.

"As much as I don't want to break your little husband and wife thing, I don't to chase the train when it droves off the station." Kat said mimicking her father's tone.

They pulled off each other and gave the same glare Kat gave his father. "Haha. Nice try but it ain't gonna work on me." she said proudly.

They all shared a laugh and exchanged their last goodbyes. Jeff and Kat went inside the train and waved at the two in the window. They waved back and didn't stopped waving until they were out of sight.

* * *

Kat was left staring at the window while listening to the shuffled music in her iPod. Her father sat beside her reading some newspaper or something keeping himself company. She thought about what's like in District 2. Clove said that Panem High was made there because most of the people in District 2 are strong. Very strong. They said it makes it more secured. She thinks it's because about the masonry and stuff. She starts to think what was like there. Her father got a job in District 2 because he knows a lot of bows and arrows, knives, snares and survival things.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her iPhone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled when she read the caller ID. Gale Hawthorne.

**G: Yo, Catnip! Are you in the train already?**

**K: Yeah. My dad's sitting beside me, be nice. (A/N: She meant for him to refrain saying like all the bad words in the world. Well, that's Gale.)**

**G: Yeah right. Anyways, you ready to hang with me and Clove to show you D2?**

**K: Wow, since when Clo and you got along together? That's unexpected.**

**G: Duh! I pity the one who will marry her. She's worse than Freddie Kruegar.**

**K: Haha! Just refrain from telling her that or else I'll see you in a meat shop. ;)**

**G: Well, sometimes I can't keep my fowl mouth shut.**

**K: Good thing, you know.**

**G: Uh huh. So you coming? I don't wanna hang out with Knife Ninja. She's creepy.**

**K: Haha, you'll get along with her. If she likes you, I guess. Depends. I'll have ask my dad first.**

**G: Like hell I want her to like me. Wait, since when did you ask for permission? *0***

**K: Dude, it's not my first time. :P I just don't want my mom to freak out. She says I should always ask for permission when I would go out. She thinks I might get hurt or something. I don't blame her though. Well, D2 is a different place with different people so it's natural for her to be worried.**

**G: Hmm, well I just hope they're not like Knife Ninja here.**

**K: Hah, yeah. Well, I just hope she won't throw a knife at you for being so demanding.**

**G: Me? Demanding? Pfft, I'm like the cutest man alive.**

**K: Eww. I prefer dating Rory than you.**

**G: Ouch, Kat. That hurts my feelings.**

**K: Nah, you'll get over it. ;P**

**G: If that sign is what you're doing now and I'm with you, I have already pinched it till it turns white.**

**K: Aww, I know you can't do that to the poor little me.**

**G: Yeah, yeah. See ya later. Hope your dad let's you.**

**K: Yeah, see ya.**

**G: Wait, where's my kiss?**

**K: Nah. Shave first.**

**G: Tch, fine fine. Later.**

**K: Later, so-called Mr. I-Am-The-Best.**

**G: Well, I am the best. ;)**

**K: Yeah, yeah. Later, mwah. 3**

**G: Wow, taste sweet. Bye.**

**K: Hehe, bye.**

She let out a small laugh at her best friend's sarcasm. Gale also moved in District 2 to study with her but he moved two weeks early than her saying he need to get a part-time job first to help his mom pay for his tuition and stuff.

She put her iPhone back to her pocket and looked at her dad. He's still reading but it's some business magazine than the newspaper. She pulled her earphones out off of her and asked her dad, "Dad? Can I go out with Clo and Gale after we arrive at our house? Gale said he and Clo wants to show me to District 2."

Jeff looked at her surprised, "Wow. Never knew you would take on to your mother's orders."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well you know her. Well, can I?"

He nodded, "Of course. Just as your mother said, take care of yourselves out there."

Kat smiled at him, "Thanks Dad!"

He smiled back, "No problem, just don't take too long."

"Okay." she put her earphones back and she stared at the window again. Her thoughts were back wondering about District 2.

_'Well, District 2. Here I come._

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. My first chapter of my first fanfic. I hoped you all enjoyed it. If you'd like, I'll pay attention to this the most because I've been writing more stories about HG, FF7 and KH: BBS. Just say the word. I think I'll be posting another story or chapter on a few days or weeks. **

**I've been working on Born to Kill whereas Peeta and Katniss are lovers and reaped and while training for the Hunger Games, that's where Cato butts in the relationship. Still, working on it though. I've been doing a lot of research for the Hunger Games, characters and stuff on their official website so I can learn more about it. My mom just downloaded the trilogy story on her Mac OS but I won't be reading until she comes home later from Dubai.**

**And that's it. Thanks you for those who read and I'm sure some of you don't review even though you are reading it. I'd really appreciate it if you'd do so. Happy Sunday! I'm going to the church later. Well, Christians. Religious. Hehe. Oh! And I thank those lovely authors who helped me with some of my problems and they're so nice.**

**Adios! And remember, R&R!**


	2. A Bump Of A Memory

**Shattered Hearts**

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I thank all those who reviewed, followed and added my story to their favorites. If they did. Anyways, I was planning on updating Born to Kill today but I still need to work it out. I'll try to update on New Years Day if I can. Well, this chapter will serve as my gift for you guys. Sorry if it may seem boring and out of character. And sorry for the minor errors and mistakes too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its awesome characters. They rightfully belong to Suzanne Collins.  
**

* * *

Chapter II

A Bump Of A Memory

* * *

_Previously…_

_She let out a small laugh at her best friend's sarcasm. Gale also moved in District 2 to study with her but he moved two weeks early than her saying he need to get a part-time job first to help his mom pay for his tuition and stuff._

_She put her iPhone back to her pocket and looked at her dad. He's still reading but it's some business magazine than the newspaper. She pulled her earphones out off of her and asked her dad, "Dad? Can I go out with Clo and Gale after we arrive at our house? Gale said he and Clo wants to show me to District 2."_

_Jeff looked at her surprised, "Wow. Never knew you would take on to your mother's orders."_

_Kat rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well you know her. Well, can I?"_

_He nodded, "Of course. Just as your mother said, take care of yourselves out there."_

_Kat smiled at him, "Thanks Dad!"_

_He smiled back, "No problem, just don't take too long."_

_"Okay." she put her earphones back and she stared at the window again. Her thoughts were back wondering about District 2._

_'Well, District 2. Here I come.'_

* * *

"Money?"

"Check."

"Car keys?"

"Check."

"Credit cards?"

"Check."

"Passport?"

"Check."

"IDs?"

"Check."

"Uhh, make-up and your…personal stuff?"

"Gale."

"Fine fine!"

"Where the heck are we going anyways? Don't tell it's another club or something." Katniss grunted while glaring at the two. She and her father already arrived an hour ago but it took them some time before going out in District 2 because they had been sorting their things.

"Well, he was planning to." Clove said while smirking at Gale. He just returns it by narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm not surprised. He is quite the lady killer." Kat said.

Gale let out a sexy grin, "Aww, I knew you like me from the very beginning."

Kat snorted, "Duh, I was planning to throw you off to that lake when we first met."

"You're mean." he pouted.

She chuckled, "Just stating the obvious."

"Okay, so I already got the things and let's move out of the house." Clove said gripping the door handle.

"Okay!" they both said.

* * *

"Clove!" Gale called.

"Yeah?" Clove turned her head to Gale still playing with the grass. They headed to the park for a break after showing Katniss almost all of the District 2. They stopped by a fast food chain to grab some take-out and eat at the local park.

"Can you hand me another burger?" he asked while pointing at the bag.

"What? You want another one? Gosh, you ate like three burgers already yet you're still not full. What kind of appetite do you have? Are you some sort of a snake? You can even beat a beggar or something." Kat asked while folding her arms.

Gale chuckled, "Dude, I workout. Of course I will be hungry as hell. At least I look like a chub or something. I can even match John Cena if I can."

Kat snorted, "Nah, your just lucky."

Clove stood up and handed Gale his requested burger. "Okay lovebirds! If you wanna flirt just say the word. Be my guest." She winked playfully at Gale and continued doing…what she's doing.

Kat rolled her eyes and looked at the park finding an interesting scene or thing to let her thoughts waver. A blonde haired girl around ages of twelve to thirteen caught her eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with her hair flowing down her back.

Yet again she thought about her little duck. She missed her already. So much. Even though she didn't wanted to leave her Mom and Prim but she felt the need of moving to another district.

Gale looked at her wondering why she's quiet. He expected her to say something sarcastic but she didn't say anything. He looked at the same direction she's looking at. There, he saw a girl who looked like Prim.

He looked at her again seeing his best friend staring at the girl with intense passion. He knows she missed her sister already. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he put a hand on her shoulder.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted and she looked at Gale only to see anxiety in his eyes.

"W-What? Is there something wrong?" she asked nervously.

He replied by letting out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Well, I just thought that I should be the one asking you that." he replied bluntly.

"Why? There's nothing wrong. Is this one of your OP thing kicking in?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

**(A/N: I know you guys think that 'OP' means 'out of place' but since 'overprotective' is quite a long word I kind of made a shortcut so in this chapter it will mean 'OP'= 'overprotective'. Don't worry, I'll write author's notes everytime you guys might have confusion. Continue reading!)**

He snorted, "Just thinking you should be thanking me for that. Last time I didn't, Finnick ended up tearing your clothes thinking you were Annie."

She frowned thinking of the scene. "Well, you don't have to bring it up. Besides, I did gave him a good black eye. And he promised not to drink too much."

"Still, you can't hide the fact that he's a perverted motherfucker." he took a long swig from his soda.

Kat smacked his tummy making him choke his drink. "Speak for yourself. Peeta is the only one I see as a subtle gentleman."

Gale rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Me and my big mouth."

"Well, it is kinda big." she said while pointing at his mouth. He only smiled at her and continued drinking his soda.

She was about to say something sarcastic when she a pair of strong arm wrap around her waist. She gasped and turned to see the attacker but a hand covered her eyes to refrain her from seeing anything.

"Miss me?" a deep, familiar voice asked.

"Gale? What's going on?" she asked while touching the attackers hand recognizing it.

Gale stopped drinking his soda and looked at the attacker. He frowned seeing the attacker who is…

"Well, the freaking motherfucker just decided to show up." he continued drinking his soda.

"Finnick?" she asked.

He withdrew his arms and seated next to her. "You're no fun." he pouted.

"To you it isn't." Gale replied irritated.

Kat turned around to see the broad muscles, bronze hair and oh-so loving green see eyes from Finnick who is glaring at Gale. _'Wonder what happened with these two…' _she thought but she shrugged it away. She'll ask Ann later. She hugged Finnick and pulled back the next second thinking he might do something perverted again.

She met Finnick when she was still in District 2 two years ago. They met when she was in a library trying to reach a book. Finnick helped her and introduced himself with the same cocky and flirtatious attitude. Annie was a friend of Madge which she introduced to Katniss during her 15th birthday. It was a week till they knew that Annie and Finnick are related. Finnick the son of the cousin of Annie's mother making them more like cousins.

"Hi Finnie! Where's Annie?" she asked.

"Hello to you too. She's with Clove over there." he said while pointing at the two.

Kat looked at the direction he's pointing at and saw Ann and Clo. They were at a hotdog stand chatting.

"How come I didn't saw her move from her spot?" she asks while raising an eyebrow at the spot her cousin was just sitting.

Finn shrugged, "It is Clove we're talking about."

"You guys are studying at Panem High, right?" she asks.

He nodded, "Yep. In fact, we've been already studying there ever since 7th grade."

"Wow. So how is it in Panem High? Is it tough? Boring? Noisy?"

"Well, yeah the school's big and fancy and stuff. It's not that tough. The teacher's aren't that strict. Definitely not boring. Well, sometimes. Quite noisy but you're not gonna notice that unless you're the silent type." he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I figured. Is Uncle Haymitch your teacher? Bet he's a real deal."

He chuckled, "Yeah, he's the homeroom and geography teacher. Sometimes he's…a little worn out while sometimes sober. But what I like the most is that when he isn't sober he gives us free time to do whatever we want seeing that if he teaches, we'll just don't understand him."

She nodded, "Hmm. Then I guess I'll just do what I do in his time. When he isn't sober."

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean studying?"

"Or doing homeworks or some extra activities to increase my supreme intelligence." she added.

He linked his fingers on the nape of his neck. "Oh yeah, I forgot. The bookworm type. I get it."

"Yeah right." She leaned at the back of the bench enjoying the cool breeze of the wind. At the corner of her eye, she saw Ann and Clo walking towards them.

"Hi guys! So how was summer?" she asks while hugging Kat.

They pulled off each other. "Oh nothing. Same old, same old. Where's Peeta and Madge anyways?"

"Peeta is at the newly build bakery helping his father while Madge is with her father meeting with other relatives. Family stuff." Ann said.

"Oh." Kat said in a bored tone.

Katniss met Peeta and Madgeat District 12 when she was 7 years old. She met Peeta when her mother was buying something at the bakery while she met Madge at school.

"So you guys wanna hang out? You know go to the mall or something before school starts in two weeks." Ann offered.

"Cool. I'm in. As long as there aren't any girly stuff like you all do." Clo said.

"It's not girly stuff. It's called go with the flow." Ann said.

"Yeah whatever." she replied bluntly.

"Well, since I don't know what to do and I haven't went to a mall for a few days, might as well hang out with you guys." Kat agreed.

"Did you tell your father?" Gale asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Just a minute." she got off the bench and headed to the nearby tree to get some privacy. There, she pulled her iPhone off her pocket and texted her father for permission.

**K: Dad, can I go out with Finn and Ann with Clo and Gale to the mall?**

**J: The mall? But you hate shopping.**

**K: I'm not gonna shop. Did you ever saw buy my own clothes and stuff?**

**J: No, your mother and Prim are the ones who picked it up.**

**K: Exactly. Besides, Ann is a picky one after all. Can I go?**

**J: Since it's already 3:24 PM, I expect to see you already home at 6:30 PM. I'll be home later at 7:00 PM. You have your keys don't you?**

**K: Yes, Dad.**

**J: Good. If I don't see you already there when I'm home then get ready.**

**K: Yeah yeah. The Supreme Lecturer. Anyways, I'll be off now.**

**J: Okay. Be careful on the way.**

**K: Yep! Bye Dad! Love you! 3**

**J: Bye, love you too!**

She smiled at her oh-so loving father. He's sarcastic, hardheaded, strong-minded yet loving and caring at the same time. Just like her. Yet she's more of the arrogant, witty and spitfire attitude. She inherited most of her father's traits unlike Prim who inherited her mother.

She placed her phone back to her pocket and headed back to her friends still having the goofy smile on her face. They all looked at her confused.

"Did your dad give you extra allowance or something?" Clove asks.

"No. He's just sweet."

"Never thought of you liking sweet guys." Gale said.

"Shut up. Well, are we going or what?" she grabbed her bag and looked at the others.

"Hell yeah! C'mon, let's go!" Finnick ran to his car and opened his car door to settle inside. Annie did the same to his car. Katniss and the others went to their car and buckled themselves. Gale is in the driver's seat and Katniss is in the passenger seat while Clove is in the back seat entertaining herself.

She felt her phone buzz and she reached her phone in her pocket. She chuckled seeing that it's Finnick.

**F: You all ready?**

**K: Yeah. Just go on ahead. We'll catch up with you guys.**

**F: So who's driving?**

**K: Gale. Just drive the car, you know the two people here are impatient.**

**F: Yeah yeah. I'll go on ahead. See ya at the mall.**

**K: Okay. Bye.**

She placed her phone back to her pocket and looked at Gale.

"When he drives, you drive and we'll meet at the mall." she said.

"Okay." he started the engine and waited for Finnick to start driving before they can start too. A few seconds later, Finnick started driving the car and Gale did the same following them.

* * *

"I am so not going in there!" Gale shouted while backing away at undergarment store.

"C'mon Bro! It's not like it's your first time seeing undies. Don't be such a pussy." Finnick insisted.

"Well, at least I'm not a perverted asshole."

"Liar." Clove said.

"Whatever."

"Then just stay at that store while we're shopping." Kat pointed at a local fast food chain.

He frowned, "Fine."

He headed off to his destination while he's friends did the same. They entered the shop and Annie immediately ran to the items that caught her interest. Finnick caught up with her and began complimenting at the items she's picking.

"Is it okay for you if I leave you alone?" Clove asks Katniss.

"Sure. I'll be fine. I'll just stay here." she reassured.

"Okay." she headed off to where Ann and Finnick are and did the same.

Being alone, Katniss took her time looking at the items hoping something might catch her interest. She really isn't the type to shop things like this. She walked through the dress stands displayed on her right. Being bored, she reached her iPhone and plugged her earphones searching for a decent song in iTunes.

She still is searching for a song while walking and she was cut short when she bumped into a hard, warm wall. Wait…warm?

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized while looking at the ground not facing the one she bumped into.

"Why hello Kitty. Fancy seeing you here. Especially at an undergarment store." A familiar deep voice purred.

She looked up at the person she bumped into and immediately regretted she even apologized. The horrible memories of the past slowly engulfed her mind making her blood boil of what her _ex-boyfriend _did to her.

She saw the person whom she loathed the most. The one who made her feel pain, regret and confusion.

Cato Anderson.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. As I said I will try to update on New Years Day so I will have to write on extra hours but my MacBook is set to 4 hours only because I am nocturnal and my mother won't let me so yeah. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! All of your questions will be answered on FAQ below every chapter. Adios!  
**

**FAQ:  
**

**Q: Is this a Kato fanfic?  
**

**A: Well, kinda. I didn't added Cato to the character because it is not yet fully determined to be a Kato fanfic. What I mean is that Cato will have a lot of rivals in gaining Katniss' love. Hope for your kind understanding.  
**

**Q: Are there any love triangles?  
**

**A: A lot of it.  
**

**Q: When will she meet Cato?  
**

**A: They will finally meet in the next chapter as you all can see. Hope you all look forward to that.  
**


End file.
